


Rendezvous

by chocobogoddess



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Chill XV, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobogoddess/pseuds/chocobogoddess
Summary: Nyx and Lunafreya steal a few hot moments in the garden at the Citadel. Is it too much to ask that they get some time alone??





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DVwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwrites/gifts).



The shadowed garden, with its slate paths and carefully cultivated hedges, its cleverly-spaced benches of brick and stone walls, by day served as a place for royalty to escape the pressures of ruling the land. 

By night, at least recently, it served as a place for one Nyx Ulric to, in Glaive terminology, "get his dick wet". He preferred to think of it as making love to the most beautiful woman in the world. Both phrases were right, if one got right down to it.

Truth be told, he was doing exactly that. Mindful of the possibility that they might be discovered, Nyx stifled a moan of pleasure as he sank deep into her familiar velvety heat, over and over, and made the woman beneath him--his beloved princess, the delicate and refined and (usually) serene Oracle of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret-- _whine_ in desire. Her hips angled up to meet him with each thrust, her creamy skin gleaming pale in the dim ambient light. Long, elegant fingers clutched at his shoulders and tugged on his braids, and every so often he had to cover her mouth with his in a bruising kiss, just to keep her noises down lest they be discovered.

They were both on the cusp of losing all control when Nyx changed his angle slightly, enough to make her cry out in surprise and ecstasy. He gripped her hips to guide them together, though they'd been lovers for long enough that they each knew the other's body as well as their own. He knew how to make her lose her mind and she knew how to take him apart with a touch.

"Shh, shh," he whispered, laughing through the jarring thrusts, leaning down to kiss her again. He thrilled at how eagerly she returned his kisses and how joyful the whole act always seemed to be when he was with her.

"I can't--unh, _Nyx_ , I can't--not much long-AH!-longer…"

"Come for me, baby," he crooned into her ear. She clung to him, breathing hard, and though it took another moment, soon she was arching beneath him, biting down on her sobbing ecstasy. "That's it, good girl; ah, shit, you're so good, so good." His words turned to nonsense murmurs at the sensation of her body clenching and fluttering around him. They'd both needed this for so long, though when they finally did get to meet like this, it always felt as if no time at all had passed. Their bodies fit togeher so well, so perfectly.

"What a gift you are," he continued as he rode out her climax with her. "Oh, baby, I love you so much."

Her only reply was an incoherent series of moans and whimpers, plus a sharp tug on his braids and a deep, fierce kiss as soon as he brought his face close enough to hers. Her fingers caught his braids once again; their mouths once more glued to each other's. But just as her body's shivers reached him and she began to whisper filthy promises into his ear, something intruded on their private world and they both froze. 

There it was, the step of someone walking the path. Nyx felt an arrow of fear go through him as his hips stilled. There was not time to make himself presentable, not with his uniform pants shoved past his hips just enough to free him from their confines; not with her bare legs wrapped around him and her skirts frothy around her waist to allow him access, and the neckline of her dress pushed aside to expose her refined breasts to the night air and his lips. 

Her eyes were huge and black; even in the darkness he could see the fear in their shape. He forced his breathing to shallow, hoping to silence the noise of his panting. Perhaps whoever it was would pass without hearing them or noticing they were there.

No such luck.

"Glaive Ulric," came the hard voice of Captain Drautos, "You're out late." 

Years of training caused Nyx to answer immediately, though he tried to swallow his panic lest it come through his voice. The only saving grace at the moment was that his captain was not visible; the man was perhaps an aisle over, hidden by the hedge wall. "Yes, sir."

A snort that passed for a laugh. "Hot date tonight?"

Nyx looked down at the woman beneath him; Lunafreya still seemed afraid but he felt how much she trusted him, too. A wave of love washed over him, calmed him and steadied his voice. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'm off duty, and I'm not much interested in conversation at the moment."

Drautos laughed for real this time. "Of course. Carry on, Glaive. Just be ready to give your report in the morning. Hah!" The heavy booted step faded into the night, unhurried but thankfully heading away from Nyx and his very much forbidden partner.

Only when they heard the iron gate at the entrance of the garden open and close in the distance could they relax completely. Nyx gazed down at his lover with wry humor; she mirrored the expression and reached up to cup his face with her hands.

She drew him down to kiss her, then touched their foreheads together. "I suppose it is out of the question to pick up where we left off?" she asked, her lovely voice only just above a whisper.

Nyx chuckled low in reply. "Give me a few minutes, Princess." He glanced around. What had seemed to be a perfect hidden place for a tryst now seemed to be riddled with watching eyes. He sighed. "Got any ideas about a change of scenery?"

"I might." A teasing lilt threaded through her words and curved her lips in a knowing smile. "Help me up, darling."

A flurry of layered skirts were smoothed over her legs properly then; as she adjusted her neckline, he tucked himself back into his pants with reluctance. He had to steady her once when she first regained her feet, the two of them grinning at each other like teenagers. Nyx appreciated how well he'd weakened her legs, recalling the feelings of just minutes ago when he'd been buried inside her. 

Six Gods, but she was gorgeous in every way. Out of the shadows of the bower they'd chosen for their rendezvous, the moonlight filtered through the trees and the glass roof of the courtyard garden now fell upon her hair and turned the buttery yellow strands to silver. It caught her eyes, too, sparkling whenever they looked his way. Anywhere her perspiration still trickled along her skin, it glittered.

If anyone actually caught them together like this, like really, honestly found out just who it was that Nyx Ulric was fucking at every chance he could find, he would be a dead man. It would probably be worth it, too, except that it would mean he wouldn't get to do it ever again.

And that, he thought as he followed her swaying hips through the garden paths and then the black-walled corridors of the Citadel, would be a gods-damned _shame_.


End file.
